Her Last Will
by Dark Scorpia
Summary: ONE SHOT ONLY! Shocking news sends Cloud into pain so bad that he does the only thing he think he can do to stop this pain that's coming to him. Cloud & Tifa. All reviews are welcome. Signed or Anon. Rated T for content


_**Just a one shot I decided to do. May be a little sad and depressing so I apologize. This was a real life event that happened in my life. Once you read the outcome you will know that it didn't happen to me. Everyone is welcomed to review. Characters Lisa, Ray, and Hodges are characters I made up. If you have any spare time check out Hurt, Love, and Pain (another FFVII fic). Tell me what you think about the one shot. Well I'm done here so please enjoy! ~Myresa**_

Cloud paced around 7th Heaven as he waited Tifa's call. They both planned to split hours between them. Cloud was going to do eight hours and so would Tifa but Tifa hadn't called him. So instead of closing the bar, Cloud decided to do Tifa's half. After sixteen hours of non stop work, Cloud was exhausted. His thoughts about Tifa were random. He thought about if she was safe, did something happed to her and other similar thoughts. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to panic. The phone ringed and it made him jump. He gathered his thoughts together and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak to Cloud?"

"This is he. Who is this?"

"This is Lisa calling from Midgar Hospital. To you know a Tifa Lockheart?"

Cloud swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat. "Yes I do. That's my girlfriend."

"Please come to Midgar Hospital now. She's in grave danger."

Cloud hung up the phone and quickly ran out of the door. He didn't even bother to lock it. He got in his car and turned the ignition on. He sped off as he tried with all his might to keep negative thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to believe that Tifa was dead or anything else that involved death. After swerving in and out of lanes doing 70, Cloud reached the hospital in 10 minutes. He got out his car and ran straight into the lobby.

"Tifa Lockheart! Where's her room!"

The receptionist was a little taken back by Cloud loudness. The receptionist typed in Tifa's name and her information popped up.

"Down the hall there's an elevator. Take it to the third floor and walk down the hall. At the end of that hall make a left and Room 302A should be right there."

Cloud nodded to the woman as he ran through the hospital. People were pushed back because of Cloud's force. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He climbed 4 flights of stairs to reach the third floor. He burst through the door and ran down the hall until he reached the end of it. He made a left like the receptionist said and walked into 302A. He saw Tifa lying in the hospital bed, weak.

"Tifa are you ok?"

In between her coughs she manage to speak words. "No not really."

Cloud observed Tifa and could tell that she was suffering. Her hair was everywhere and her eyes were red and puffy. Her face made her appear 45 and the bags under her eye lids drooped with a shade of black on them. Cloud began to cry at the sight as Tifa reached out her weak hand to him. Cloud grabbed the fragile shaking hand and made sure he opened his ears to listen to Tifa.

"I have cancer Cloud."

The tears started to come down even more as he wept.

"I had 6 months to live and I believe these are my final minutes. Before I go I want to ask you some things."

Cloud nodded and Tifa tried her best to stay alive before dying.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Did you want to marry me?"

"Yeah."

"Would you take a bullet for me?

"Yeah I would."

"If I die right here, would you cry over me every night?"

"Yeah."

"My last request is to kiss me until I have know life inside of me."

Cloud went to Tifa's lips and as she requested he kissed her until she dies. Tifa kissed him back with all the passion she had left inside of her. She held onto the man she loved for one last time. Tifa separated her lips from Cloud's to look at him for one last time. A tear fell on Tifa's cheek from Cloud's eyes.

"I will always love you Tifa."

"I will always love you too Cloud."

With the seven words said, Tifa's eye began to dilate as the life she once had have left her body. The machine she was hooked up to made a noise with the straight line on it. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and Cloud moved aside. He wept like he never wept before an ran out the hospital room door.

_**Later on that day…**_

Investigators went inside the home of an unknown person. They were called to inspect the house. One male investigator went inside the bedroom. As soon as he opened the door a horrible smell went through his nose. He placed his hand over his nose as he looked at the scene.

"Hodges get in here!"

"What's up Ray?"

Hodges, Ray's partner, came in the room and put his hands on his nose and also saw the scene. A blonde with navy blue SOLIDER clothing on was lying on top of a pool of blood. Ray looked at the side of the blonde's head and saw a bullet wound right through the right temple. Hodges pick up the revolver that was next to the blonde. He placed it in a plastic bag and sealed it. Hodges saw a piece of paper that was clutched in the blonde's hand.

"Hey Ray, what's that in the victim's hand?"

Ray bent over and took the piece of paper out of the blonde's hand. He unraveled carefully. There were specks of blood on the paper but it didn't interfere with the words. Ray read the words and immediately felt sympathy.

_My name is Cloud Strife and I told the love of my life, Tifa Lockheart, that I would take a bullet for her_


End file.
